Family
by Hope7
Summary: A family. Not just any Family. Their family. Them being, Kai and Jinora. All about kainora adventures with kids.
1. Butterflies

**I love Kainora family! But it is extremely disappointing how few of them there are out there. Enjoy! Oh, and did you guys know that Jin means truth?**

** I own the kids, not the parents.**

Jinora had only felt this a few times before. One being when Kai asked to marry her. It was a mixture of fear and excitement, the best butterflies anyone could ever have. She was pregnant. It was hard to believe even though the evidence was right in front of her. The small tube was a device waterbenders had invented. And right now, it was Jinora's favorite thing in the world. Because they had confirmed the fact that there was a baby growing within her. And Jinora appreciated proof.

Later, the airbending masters sat down together.

"Look, Kai." She said handing him the tube. She waited a minute and said" I'm pregnant, Kai. We...were gonna be parents." She said, beaming.

"I see." Kai said with a matching expression. "How much longer?"

"Eight months." She said happily.

" I can't do that, 'Nora. That's way to long." He said, his smile never wavering.

"We will both have to wait." The 25 year old said.

**thanks for reading! I just checked, and Jin means truth, and Nora means Honor. Not sure on Kai. The other chapters should be longer.**


	2. Preparations

**Hi again! I'm really glad you're here. Happy reading!**

** I don't own Kai and Jinora. I own their kids.**

"I don't know, Kai. I think this would look much better." She said holding up a sky blue card.

Kai held up a forest green. "Nope. Sorry Jin, but I'm right this time" he argued.

" No, _I'm _sorry, Kai. We have blue furniture and blue curtains and blue pictures. We are painting the baby's room blue." Jinora decided.

"But what if it's a girl?" Kai challenged

"Girl's rooms are allowed to be blue, too Kai!" She stated impatiently.

Kai knew he had lost. It was one against one. And one was currently carrying a baby inside of her. They both knew who would win from the start. But Kai never passed up on the chance to argue with her. it had been that way for seven months, and Kai didn't see that changing anytime soon. Even before Jinora was pregnant, she was always the leader. What she said, is what they did.

"I would like this color blue, please. Two cans." she said to the young woman sitting behind the desk.

Kai didn't hear her response because his mind was filled to the brim. He was thinking about how lucky he was.

The couple stepped back and admired their work. After four hours, the room was finally the soothing, soft blue that had been picked out by Jinora.

"Come on, Kai. You're going to lift the furniture in here" she instructed. "Start with the rocking chair."

That was the beginning. Because having that old room all fixed up and beautiful, just made their baby more real. Their beautiful baby. Something that would tie the airbenders together forever. Kai was sure of it. And for once, he was right.

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter three, it should be up Tomorrow.**

**also, if you like this, you should go check out my story**

**Uptown Girl with a Downtown Man. It's a bunch of kainora drabbles.**

**Anyway,remember the three R's- Read, Relish, Review! **


	3. Sun

**here I am again! I tried to go do something else like read a book or minecraft, but I kept coming back to this story. It keeps pulling me back here. Enjoy the story I am not writing of my own free will. **

**Are you really going to make me say it again? Fine. I don't own the parents, just the kids.**

The Next two months were, in a word, hard. Or in two words, hard and busy. But on the summer afternoon theat would change theier lives forever, all of it melted away. All of the morning sickness, aches and pains, the mood swings and strange cravings, gone. Even after twelve consecutive hours of the most awful, excruciating pain Jinora had ever felt in her life. It was all worth it the second her Aunt Kya cried,

"It's a girl!"

The couple looked down at their new daughter with pride.

"What's her name?" Asked Pema.

Jinora and Kai had had the answer for weeks. Jinora never left things until the last minute.

"Her name is Nima. It means sun." Jinora smiled, her eyes never leaving the baby.

"I wanted to name it Kai junior but Jinora wouldn't let me." The father smiled.

"Her, Kai. Not it." The airbender said. But Kai knew she wasn't here enough to mean it.

"I wonder if it will be an airbender?" Ikki asked, squinting at the baby, as if she could find out if she looked hard enough.

"Well, the odds are pretty good. But we will love her even if she's a firebender or nonbender or anything."

"Definently." Kai agreed.

**you guys remember what I said about the others being longer? Well, that is not going to happen. I'm only good at drabbles. Sorry. We will see more chapters about Nima's antics before the next main event in their lives. They should be up, like , REALLY soon. Don't forget to review! Bye.**


	4. Sneeze

**Told you this would be up soon. Anyway, enjot and review.**

**i don't own the parents. I own Nima.**

"I wonder if she'll be a nonbender?" Kai asked, staring down at his daughter.

"What matters is that she's happy and healthy. If she's an airbender, great. If she's a nonbender, great. We will love her no matter what." Jinora answered.

"You think I don't know that, Jin?" He asked, trying to act offended. "Of course. It's our kid."

" Shhhhh. Quiet. Put her down gently. She's asleep." Jinora said softly.

Kai put down his daughter and as he did, he realized that, just like Jinora, Nima was another one of his worldly attachments. He was up to two now.

No sooner did he bring his hands out of the crib did she sit up and start shaking her head.

"Spirits, Kai what did you do to her!" Jinora said frantically.

"Nothing! I swear!" Kai said. He was freaking out, why a did he do to his daughter?

But all panic turned to relief when the baby sneezed. She flew across the room, into Kai's arms.

"See, all I did was bring out her airbending." Kai bragged.

"Somehow I doubt that, Kai." Jinora said, rolling her eyes.

**I hope you liked this chapter. More are on the way.**


	5. Kai vs Nima

**I'm back! And I want you to know that if you like this, you should check out A Happy Family by Words-with-dragons. It is awesome. You have no idea what you missing if you haven't read it. **

**I don't own the legend of Korra. **

"Nima, sit still." Said Jinora. She had been trying all morning to wrangle her daughter into the chair.

The little airbender sighed. "Fine." She said, as if making a very big sacrifice.

"You too Kai!" Jinora said, one eye on the kitchen and one eye on the squirming two year old. The airbender appeared out of the doorway.

"yeah Jin?" He said with a piece of fruit in his hand

"Come here. She's not going to stay put that much longer."

"Why?" He asked, coming to the couch.

"Remember what we discussed last night?" She said impatiently.

Kai looked startled. "Oh, yeah." He plopped down on a chair.

"Now Nima." Jinora started.

"Yeah Mommy?" She replied sweetly.

"Do you ever get lonely around here?" Kai asked.

"Maybe. Why?" She asked.

Jinora and Kai shared a quick smile.

"Because in a little bit, you get a new little sibling to play with. You will be very important, and you get to help play with the baby." Said Jinora.

The girl looked torn, with Big, curious eyes and a frown.

"Whats wrong?" Kai asked.

"Shall it be very small?" She asked.

" At first it will, but it will grow to be big like you." Said Jinora.

"What if we step on her?" She asked.

"We won't, Nima. We are gonna be careful with the baby." Jinora answered.

"What makes you sure it'll be a girl?" Asked Kai.

"I know." She smiled mysteriously.

"We find out next month." Said Jinora.

"Tell ya what Nima," Kai said with a grin. "I think it's a boy."

"Your wrong, Daddy." Nima said

"Fine. If you're right I'll buy you an ice cream." Kai said.

"Kai!" Jinora scolded.

Kai winked at his little girl.

**that's all for chapter five! Thanks for coming down! Tell me what you think their baby will be. If you guess right, I will recognize you on the next chapter with a pre determined title. So review with a gender! Bye for now! -hope7**


	6. Pink or Blue?

**Here I am. And the winner of my previous challenge is...MJ2.6! Thank you so much for answering. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is dedicated to you.**

**I own the kids, not the parents.**

"Nima, come back here!" Kai yelled.

Jinora glared at him, as to say _if you want her go get her._ He swallowed and went to retrieve his daughter.

"Go on in." Kai said, gesturing towards the door. If he meant to say more, he didn't have the chance after he saw Nima on her air scooter wrecking havoc on a poor Polar bear dog tied to a bench leg.

Jinora went in and let Kya know she was here. She sat down while her aunt prepared for her checkup.

"Such nice things we have nowadays." She said. "Just twenty years ago no one even dreamed of seeing their baby before it was born. Now look!"

Jinora nodded politely with her eyes glued on the door. How long did it take to round up one two year old? She sighed with relief when they walked through the door about ten minutes later. Kai's hair was straight on end, and Nima was under his arm kicking and yelling. He set her down and she ran to her mother.

Jinora sent out a soft puff of air to soften the blow to her belly when Nima reached her, coming at top speed. It had been a very useful trick even before she begame pregnant. It slowed her down and it didn't hurt her. Too bad she would lose that abitlity any day now. She was getting close to her seventh month, and when they reached that date, women would lose their bending for four months.

"Ready?" Kya asked cheerfully.

"Yes." Jinora smiled, squeezing Kai's hand before releasing it and laying down on the raised mat.

"Ok, first I will rub this on, then I will perform a water ending move that will project the image into the pool right here."

Kai opened his mouth.

"Don't bother asking me how this works, because the only one who truley understands it is my mother." Kya said. He closed his mouth.

" The liquid you rub on acts as a-" Jinora began.

"Plus Jinora." Kya admitted. "Let's get to it." She rubbed the liquid onto her stomach and an image filled the pool, after Kya seemingly lifted the image out of her stomach and dropped it into the water.

"Heart, check. Lungs, check." she muttered to herself for a few more minutes before announcing "your baby looks perfect."

She squinted at the image and then asked, "Would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

Jinora and Kai shared a smile. "Yes." They answered.

"Nima is going to have a younger sister in approximently two months.

Nima, who had, for once in her life, been amazed by the image to the point where she was completely silent, clapped her hands and said,"I told you, daddy!"

The happy family loaded onto Lefty and flew towards home.

"When do we get ice cream?" Asked Nima, still beaming.

"What ice cream?" Kai asked innocently.

"You said if it were a girl, like I said, we could get ice cream." she said.

"Oh, that ice cream!" He said smacking his forehead.

"You promised Kai." Jinora said with a sigh, and she turned Lefty around and headed back towards the nearest Icertain cream parlor.

It just happened to be heading into the sunset.

**hope you liked it guys! I'll be back super soon for more. Before we go, another round of applause for MJ2.6. Thanks a ton.**


	7. Piece by piece by piece

**Hello! Happy early thanksgiving out there. I know my family and I have been super busy today. i hope this might help you de stress before The holiday. Enjoy!**

**The Legend of Korra characters do not belong to me.**

"Do we really have to have this discussion again, Kai?" Jinora asked irritably. This had come as a nasty shock to Kai, because when she was pregnant with Nima, her emotions had been (mostly)under control. It wasn't nearly as bad as Korra's, hers were super out of wack. But his wife had just been easily annoyed and a bit snappy. It was much different than she normally was.

"Yes." Kai said. He knew he was pushing now.

"We are painting the spare room purple!" Jinora half yelled.

"Ok!" He said, trying to match her tone.

Jinora gave him her merciless glare.

he backed down.

"I pick out the crib." He declared. "How about this one?" He said, pointing to a lavender bed with bars on three sides. "We can put it against the wall and she will be totally protected."

"Alright." She said.

They got home with their lavender/purple themed supplies, and the next day Jinora watched Kai paint the bedroom a relaxing lavender. He groaned and complained, and laughed and talked.

"Why do I always do all the work around here?" He griped good-naturedly.

"Because I happen to be seven and a half months pregnant with your daughter!" Jinora laughed.

"I can help!" Nima said bursting into the room.

"Nima! Be careful. Wet paint is everywhere!" Jinora scolded.

"C'mon, Nima." Kai said. "Here, you can help, too. Take this brush." He guided her hand in an up and down motion for a few strokes, then went back to the other side of the wall.

And although even Kai had to admit that more of the paint from Nima's little can had ended up on her apron and face rather than the wall, she could count on three hands how many times they had seen her at that level of happiness. Her fair skin glowing and unruly brown hair flopping every time she whirled around to say,

"Is this good, Mommy?" or

"What now daddy!" Always with an eager expression.

Her sweet innocence was what brought the couple happiness whenever they came home from a long day. It also helped when they were worried about something, like paying the rent on time or as Nima referenced it as, "Boring grown up stuff." Kai believed that truer words were never spoken. Putting on a brave face for her helped them, too.

Her big brown eyes really were the windows to the soul, because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide the expression in her eyes. From merely glancing at them Jinora could tell if her elbow really hurt, or if she just wanted attention. If she was telling the truth about not knowing about the missing ice cream.

She was brought back down to Earth when Nima shrieked,

"Look! Pepper's peeking at us!" And she proceeded to shriek with laughter.

Jinora turned her head, and saw that sure enough her trusty Sky Bison was looking through the window.

"Pepper. " she scolded. "Go back to the barn." She lumbered away off towards the back of the building.

Kai brought in the furniture. Rocking chair, crib, bookshelf. These were all pieces of the room. No, she corrected herself, it was bigger than that. This was a pice of their life, pieces like Nima, and Kai. Pieces like Lefty and Pepper. Pieces like the trip to the ice cream shop and their Wedding. And now this Piece. They were building their lives every day, piece by piece by piece. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

**this is all for now. More coming soon, you should be meeting the newest addition to their happy little family in the next few chapters. Thanks for stopping by!**


	8. Rin

**Happy thanksgiving! This will be a chapter about the latest addition to our favorite family. I will shut up and get to it.**

**I don't understand why you would think I own Kai and Jinora.**

Jinora lay awake in the middle of the night. They had dropped Nima off in Ikki's care the day before, because she was due any day now. Th couple had gladly accepted Nima's temporary removal, but all Jinora could do was worry. She knew Nima was safe, but still...

What was that? Jinora had a strange feeling come over her. It was vaguely familiar. She jostled Kai's arm.

"Kai." She whispered. "We need to go."

He yawned. " Go, where?" He mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Kai, I'm in labor!" She said louder.

He bolted up. "What, are you sure?!"

"No, Kai. My water broke for some other reason!" She yelled.

"Whoa, calm down. It's ok." He said, getting dressed.

"Don't tell me to calm down!," She said.

"C'mon." He said. Kai led his wife out to Lefty. They flew at top speed to air temple island, where Kya was vacationing.

Kya took Jinora into her old bedroom.

"Lie down here." She instructed.

"Sorry to cut your vacation short." She said with a weak smile.

"Please. You think I'd rather deliver my great niece, or listen to Tenzin's story about the guy who never ate?"Her aunt said.

"Good point." Kai agreed, the blood flow to his hand being completely cut off due to Jinora clutching his wrist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's so beautiful." Jinora murmured, holding the little girl in her arms.

This baby had the exact shade of skin as Kai, but with a little bundle of neat brown hair.

Kai nodded as he was handed his second daughter. He brushed his hand gently down her cheek.

Pema looked on with a sad smile. "My baby's all grown up." She whispered."What's her name?"

"Rinzen. It means intelligence." Jinora answered.

"But we can call her Rin." Kai said.

"Oh, really?" Jinora said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Kai asked.

Jinora's eyes sparkled. "Just testing your commitment."

The room burst into quiet laughter. And life was good.


	9. Haircut

**Ok, I just finished rewatching the season four premiere with my siblings, and this is how it went: **

***grinning like the Alice and wonderland cat in anticipation* "Actually, we're doing just fine." Me:"Ha ha aha!" Screaming in victory.** **sibling turns around and stares at me for twelve seconds. Me" I'm happy." (Small voice) turns back around. Anyway, on to the story.**

**I don't own the Legend of Korra**

Jinora was out shopping with five month old Rinzen.

Kai was in the kitchen, listening to a tape of air nomad history.

Nima was in her room, basking in the fact that her daddy had dreamed her responsible with scissor privileges while mommy was away.

Add these all up, and what did you get?

Disaster.

Nima had her pair of scissors. But only for two hours, while Mommy and Rin were out looking for baby clothes. Daddy was busy switching the history tape to a description of the one hundred year war. So she did what any three year old with a pair of scissors would do. She got Gerdo, her stuffed sky bison and gave him a haircut. It was perfect. But then it wasn't. There was to much on one side, so naturally, she evened it out.

Then came Suzie, her doll. She cut her hair to, to just above her shoulders. Nima couldn't stand long hair. It got in the way when you tried to play hide and seek and Mommy made you wear hair bows to keep it out of the way.

Nima despised hair bows.

Nima was fascinated at the sight of a lock of hair on the floor. Just a minute ago it had been on her head, and now it was in front of her. She cut another lock, and another. The little girl shoved the scissors under the bed when there were keys in the door. She went into the living room with her hands clasped behind her back and a sweet smile.

"Nima! What did you do to your hair?" Jinora asked, putting the baby down.

She glared at Kai and in a much sharper tone demanded, "Kai. Explain this right now."

"I...I..." He stammered, surprised.

"I did it mommy!" Nima said gleefully.

Jinora took a closer look. Her left side had hair just barely below her ear. on the right side, her beatiful dari brown hair hung to her shoulder. And who knew how the back looked. Jinora sat her down and marcheddar over with a ruler and some scissors.

"Nima, you know not to cut your hair by yourself." Jinora said, taking her hair and evening it out carefully.

"Ok Mommy." Nima said pleasantly.

Half an hour later Nima was twirling around, testing out her new short hair. She was blissfully unaware of the conversation going on in the room next door.

"Kai! What were you thinking leaving her alone with scissors! And don't think I didn't notice that you switched the tapes." Jinora said, mad.

"I didn't think that she would cut her _hair!__" Kai said._

_"What did you expect Kai?" _Jinora asked, still very angered.

He hung his head. Jinora sighed.

"Your doing the laundry for a week."

Kai picked his head up. "Dishes too." He said

"Deal." Jinora answered.

Of corse, he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

**Whatever you do, please REVIEW! I hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVEIW**


End file.
